Not so Rotten four
by HiddenYori
Summary: This is a request for Shiranai Atsune, If someone can figure out a good description then please message me it. I can't figure out something with in the character count. Hope you enjoy this collaboration, I think this is some of my best work.
1. Chapter 1

"What do you think Carmine's real hair color is?"

Esmeralda (or Esmer) Clued Frollo questioned her friend Helena Hook suddenly, as they carefully walked through the craziness of the 'Isle Market', avoiding pickpockets and thieving for themselves at the same time. Both still slightly fatigued from lack of proper sleep, as the clouded sun rose over the Isle of the Lost and the no doubt terrible day starts.

"I dunno, black or white maybe."

Esmer raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned and amused at the same time, by the rather strange answer. That majority of people on the Island had brown or blond hair, only twenty people including Helen herself had black hair, well eighteen now (Carlos and Jay were gone now). The only people with both white and blond hair is Cruella, and of course Carlos before he left five months ago for Auradon.

"Thinking about him?"

"Shut your damned mouth."

"You know I don't like that word, I hope you end up in the fire pits hell for using that word."

Helena rolled her eyes at her friends strangeness,easily stealing a decent loaf of bread from an older woman who was walking by. One of the 'Evil Step Sisters' if she's not wrong, Drizella maybe, not that she could seriously tell them apart.

"Want half."

"May god bless your eternal soul."

Helena sighed as she couldn't find the fire to be mad at her friend for her weird mood changes, or her extremely strict religious believes. Esmer was the only child of Judge Claude Frollo, who after being sent to the Isle became the leader of the only church in the entire place the 'Isle Chapel'.

The man had made sure to instill an unhealthy amount of fear into his daughter about going to hell, unless she followed every single thing he said. Putting her to work for him the moment she took her first step and making her attend every service no matter if she wanted to or not.

Everyone liked to point out that the man had been consumed by the lust he felt for a gypsy women and even named his daughter after her almost ten years later. They also liked to mention that he wasn't married and had a child, even though he preached children born out of union were destined to rot in deepest parts of hell. Esmer included.

Helena couldn't say much better about her own father, Captain Hook or the rest of her family on the Jolly Rogers. The ways of a Pirate had been forced one her from an extremely young age, from sword fighting to advance map reading. She loved the way of the sea but it was also the only thing she has ever known.

She wonder about what else was out there in the world. What it was like to actually sail in the open sea, People she could meet, and even what it would be like to see Carlos outside of the barrier that held her prisoner. No more than anything the young pirate wanted to take the world by her favorite polished hook and make them acknowledge her.

"We'd better go meet up with Uriah and Carmine. You know how they can get grumpy if we don't show up on time. I don't wanna hear about 'voice stealing sea shells' or any 'off with my head' business." Esmer mumbled as she finished her last bite of her stale and hard bread.

"Ya I guess."

The two girl quickly cut through a few 'less than friendly' alleys to come to an old abandoned warehouse that sat on a cliff overlooking the water. The four friends had claimed it as their own personal lair, but in reality it was actually were they all slept when they were too scared to go home to their respective parents. No actual plotting went on, they'd each long ago decided they weren't evil.

Helena was more concerned with freedom, Carmine would rather die than fallow after his mother, Uriah cares mainly about swimming or singing, and Esmer was too petrified about going to hell.

"About time you two finally showed up." Carmine mumbled as the two girls walked in, slightly annoyed they hadn't showed up earlier. He didn't like not knowing where they were all the time, it made him worry about them.

"Morning Service ran long, Father started ranting about the evils of short skirts."

"Has he seen Helena's closet."

"Shut your damned mouth."

"Will you please stop saying that already."

Uriah who had been silent till now cleared his throat to get his friends attention. He usually stayed out of any fighting (Playful or not) but decided to intervene this once.

"This letter was left on our table when we got here today." The boy said holding up a snow white envelope. "Wanna read it."

"Hand it over." Helena muttered as she pulled out a dagger to break the wax red seal that closed the letter. "Looks official."

"It looks sinful."

Helena rolled her eyes as she looked through the letter with slight surprise. "It's from Fairy Godmother in Auradon, they've selected us to go to Auradon prep for the school year."

"All four?"

"Ya. It's all right here in black and white."


	2. Chapter 2

Uriah whistled lowly as the four crawled into the back of the limb that had been sitting outside their 'hide out' when they'd woken up.

They'd were pretty surprised when the driver had come out and actually helped the four put their trunk in the back seat. Because each of them didn't own much, other than two extra sets of clothes and a few personal items. They'd all decided to pack everything together in one trunk to save the hassle of keeping trace of four separate bags.

"Everything looks very sweet and tempting." Esmer said as she gave a hunger looked at the jars of candy that had been provided in the back. "But nothing worth your eternal soul."

"If it looks good why don't you eat some?" Carmine muttered grabbing a big hand full of multi colored jelly beans. "Your getting way to skinny again."

"You know I can't. I'm only aloud to eat one meal of bread and water every morning." Esmer reminded as she folded her arms around her dangerously small stomach.

Helena and Uriah both frowned deeply, Frollo had told Esmer that rule when she was only six. The man decided he needed more food, so decided to trick Esmer from eating almost all of her rations by using her fear of Hell.

None of the friends liked Esmer practically starving herself, but could never convince her other wise. So to help they usually gave their rations of bread to her spiked full with fruits and vegetables.

"We won't tell." Uriah mumbled softly. "It's okay."

"You don't have to tell. He sees all and will not take mercy on me if I lesson to you playing devil's advocate." The girl looked wearily at the ceiling of the car like it might catch on fire in any moment.

"Stubborn little ass." Helena mumbled as she bit into a piece of liquorice, she liked to imagine the things she'd do to Frollo is she ever had the chance. The Pirate in training hates being manipulated and hates manipulating her friends most of all. "One day you'll have to eat."

"Leave her alone Helena, we all make our own choices. If you badger her about it anymore it's off with your head Besides don't take it out on us that you're facing Carlos withdraw!"

"Damned you."

"Stop fucking say that word."

"Guys! We're about to drive off the bridge!" Uriah yelled, causing the other three to turn quickly to look out a window because Uriah almost never lies about something serious. Well actually he did play a lot of practical jokes, but this didn't seem like a joke.

To all fours dismay it was true. The limbo was heading straight for the end of the demolished bridge that was connected to the Isle. Fear ran through each other them like the blood in their veins. Moments of their short lives flashing through in their eyes.

"Esmer?" Helena asked softly.

"Lord please take pity on us when we enter your kingdom as your loyal subjects. Look past our flaws and see the love we have for you. Our lives are over in this world but please let us live in your kingdom for eternity-" Esmer started praying as they clung onto each other in fear. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO GO TO HELL."

Helena couldn't breath as the four of them held each other close. Even Uriah who usually didn't enjoy physical contact was holding on to Esmer like this was the last time he'd ever have a chance to. Which it probably was!

"Hey!" The man driving the car yelled. "When the four of you are done with your yelling, maybe you'd like to look out the window to see the beautiful view of Auradon."

Carmine was the first to go look out the window and frown. "Who's sick kind of joke is that."

"Well it was sick, twisted, and cruel. I'm going to go ahead an put my money on Mal." Esmer muttered.

"So who here actually bothered telling their parents they were leaving?" Uriah asked slowly, trying to take all of their minds off of the near death experience...well what seemed like a near death experience.

"Are we all alive." Carmine asked

"Ya." Uriah said

"Then none of us told them."


	3. Chapter 3

"Schools not in session?" Helena asked as the four children walked with Fairy Godmother, as she showed them around the giant compass of Auradon Prep.

To four who had long ago adopted each other as family still was in a bit of overwhelming disbelief. None of them had a real idea of what luxury, the only nice thing they knew of was bread not completely molded. So to them campus was practically made of gold and precious gems.

While parts of it was, yes admittedly made out of gold, even the less than exgavigat parts they could find ways to appreciate. If only because it wasn't about to fall in on them at the slightest wrong move.

"I thought you wanted us to attend classes here at Auradon Prep."

"They-" Fairy Godmother bashfully cleared her throats. "I mean we do. You see school starts in a week. We thought it best to give you four sometime to get familiar with the school before it get's packed with students and the demanding daily schedules of classes."

"We never got to go to school." Carmine mutter offhandedly as he looked at a pot of flowers nearby, carefully plucking a snow white rose from the many flowers and twirling it between his fingers. "Not back on the Isle at least. Are parents always said school was for those who'd amount to more than what their parents can teach.

So instead our parents put us to work. It wasn't anything ever special, just stuff they didn't really want to do. After we moved out and cut most ties with our parents we took to reading books we were able to steal around the Isle. It wasn't safe for the four of us to go many places when people knew we weren't really evil. Even with the protection of the family it was dangerous.

When Mom found out she slammed me in the head with her staff until I had a concision. The other three had to come and drag me away before she could do any more damage. Uriah almost lost an ear to one of my father's knives and Helena used some curses I didn't even know."

"Your relationship with your mom is weird." Esmer said. "It's kind of physically abusive."

"At least it not mentally abusive like you with your dad."

"To hell with you."

Fairy Godmother awkwardly cleared her throat. Not feeling welcome in an obviously personal moment with the four. Though it was obvious the four knew of her presence, it seemed the just really didn't care. They'd long ago learned to shut out the outside world.

"If you like books we have an amazing Library complements of the Queen herself."

"Um...What about the other four who came here a while ago. Like I don't know off the top of my head." Helena pretended to think for a second, before looking a little too eager for any of her friends taste. "Carlos?"

"Carlos?" Fairy God mother asked, carefully thinking for a minute. "I think he's staying at the castle with the King Beast and Queen Belle."

The two males couldn't help but snicker at Esmer's fake kissing noise at the love struck Helena. Both just avoiding a good whack on the head with Helena's fake hook, their other female companion not as luck or not caring enough to avoid it.

"Can we see them. Carlos and the other Descendants? Catch up on old time and stuff, maybe get some tips and compare battle scars." Uriah asked smoothly, hoping the women didn't know that the two groups didn't normally talk even back on the isle. "It might help us... get used to our surrounding."

In all honestly the 'Rotten Four' had actually been the polar opposite of self deemed 'Decent Four' or as many called them 'Honorable Traders'. If anything Mal and Jay had made sure the four knew they weren't welcome on the isle of villains, as if they didn't already know it.

Evie and Carlos were nicer to some extent. Neither ever cornered them in any allies and beat them to a bloody pulp, which they appreciated. Carlos had a soft spot for Helena and backed off considerably once they made it known they were a single unit, their own version of a family. Evie just didn't like getting her hands dirty.

"I don't see any harm, why don't you put your bags in a pile by the stairs?"

Esmer who had been carrying the small bag shrugged it off easily. "We're done."

"One bag for the four of you."

"Ya. Not much 'honest' work on an isle full of villains. We don't like stealing unless we have to." Carmine explained. "Usually for some kind of food."

Fairy God mother didn't know what to say decided to just continue with the tour and head towards the large Castle in the distance. There wasn't much she felt she could really say without sounding fake and callus.

"Don't you still hate the others?" Uriah whispered to his friends as they fell behind the older fairy. "Or are we going to just going to forget what they did to our family?"

"Not a chance." Carmine and Esmer practically hissed under their breath. "No one messes with the family."

"I just want to say a proper goodbye to Carlos." Helena mumbled. "Afterward we'll never have to speak to any of them ever again. They hurt the family, that is a crime we'll never forgive."

"I've got a really bad feeling." Esmer mumbled as she fell behind even her friends, looking up at the sky with a mix of hurt and sadness. "Do you really have to make things change. I'm happy with what we have now."


	4. Chapter 4

'The Decent Four' quickly made themselves at home in the boys knew cushy and fluffy room, any longing for their old battered head base quickly gone. Though each of them knew they'd never forget where they'd come from no matter how hard they tried, that didn't mean they weren't open to the idea of some comfort.

Uriah wasted no time in miraculously finding a kid sized wade pool and filling it with icy cold water in the center of the room. Carmine spent most of his time just reveling in the smell of freshness that his newly made bed.

The girl didn't take long to make the room their own either, even if they'd not be allowed to sleep in it. Helena gleefully bounced on Uriah new bed, almost acting like a young child who'd just been given a new toy to play with. Esmer wordlessly took a spot on an open windowsill to read some verses from her tattered bible from somewhere underneath her shirt, and occasionally looked out at the moonlight illuminated campus.

"Did everyone see what I saw?"

"See what?" Uriah asked his new roommate sarcastically. "Helena completely soak Carlos in the mouth and the rest of us almost get killed. No I don't think so, I must have missed it some how."

"Jackass fish boy." Esmer grumbled as she went over to the now darkly downcast Helena. The boys quickly, without any question, following her lead to comfort their pirate friend. "You okay Babe."

The four had a distinct dynamic since they'd first become friends (or as they liked to call it Family).

Helena was the (slightly) obnoxious fearless leader who'd do anything and everything if it meant protecting her friends. She hated to see anyone of them upset, and more often than not took responsibility for them. She'd proven ten times over how much she cared, taking on anyone who ever dared messing with them.

In their small family she was the Older tough Sister.

Uriah was the quiet and caring one who could easily lighten anyone's mood. Sometimes he'd take jokes a little too far, but no matter what his intentions were good. He wasn't against pay back if someone dared hurt his (adopted) family. People on the Isle had learned not to invoke his wrath in fear of waking up bold and covered in blue un washable paint.

He was the younger sweet brother.

Carmine was very protective and possessive of his close friends. He didn't like or trust any outsiders coming into their group. To him the four of them were more than enough, and no one else was needed. He refused to trust anyone with people that were so important to him.

He was the very protective oldest brother.

Esmer was...well no one crossed her twice. Not many details were known.

She was the quiet baby (and you should never underestimate the quiet ones).

They weren't friends anymore in the traditional sense, they were a close family unit.

" I can't believe I did that to us."

"Lesson Babe. If you didn't do what you needed to, then all your hate would have grown into cancer in a really weird place like you foot or ear. People can't hide how they truly feel, god makes sure of that by giving us overpowering emotions like love and hate." Esmer explained softly. "It's a thin line between the two, don't worry though you still love him. He's still that sweet innocent puppy dog who used to follow you around, I can see it in his eyes"

"'Sides they had it coming to them." Uriah supported.

"To be honest I was going to punch him if you didn't."

"See." Esmer smiled lightly. "We're all on the same page, we've always been and by the grace of god always will be.

"So.." Carmine grinned halfheartedly. "What was it like to punch the mutt in the face."

"It felt kind of nice."

~~!~~

I think I'll leave you all to guess what happened between the two groups. I'll give you some info, it was an Isle Kid Brawl and Mal accidentally turned someone into a toad. The whole story will be explain latter! Hope you all injoy.


End file.
